Righteous Men and Angels who are (not) vain
by if-llamas-could-fly
Summary: There is a reason Castiel looks the way he does. And it's not just because of Jimmy.


**A/N Woah. Okay, so, MY MUSE IS BACK. Officially. Also, I was just walking my dog and having a supremely awesome rock out session to some AC/DC when ****_suddenly_**** this ****_thing_**** just fills my mind and refused to go anywhere until I wrote it down. Talk about stubborn story ideas. ****_Jeesh_****. Anyway, hope you like it! :) **_~Sammy_

* * *

Castiel, angel of the lord, was not a vain creature.

He couldn't care less about the way his vessel's brown-black hair stuck up in every direction and looked stylishly windswept. He couldn't care less about how his vessel's electric blue eyes made quite a few female humans have rather scandalous thoughts running through their minds. He couldn't care less that the suit his vessel was wearing was just too big and, according to others, very endearing. He couldn't care less that his blue tie was lopsided and never really sat straight. He couldn't care less about his vessel's deep gravelly voice that he had heard being referred to as a 'sex voice'. He couldn't care less about the trench coat that dwarfed him and flapped with every step he took.

He honestly did not care.

Really.

Still, he couldn't deny a few things.

Couldn't deny that he would occasionally walk through a storm, just to get his hair back to that rugged state. Couldn't deny that he would pour all the limited emotions he had into his eyes so that they were deep enough to drown in. Couldn't deny that he would painstakingly fix his suit every time it was stained with blood or ectoplasm or some other undesirable body fluids. Couldn't deny that he had learnt quite a while ago how to tie his tie correctly, but left it twisted around on purpose. Couldn't deny that he would sometimes make it a point to lower his voice into the deepest baritone he could manage. Couldn't deny that his trench coat meant something- _everything-_ to him.

He'd traveled through the fires of Hell, past demons and their reaching claws, along rows and rows of souls screaming and begging for absolution. With every moment he spent in the damned place, his Grace rebelled, begging to be allowed to escape, and his wings were coated with smoke and ash and grime, and they turned black. His beautiful, pure, perfect wings were ruined, turned to tainted, ashen, _dark_ plumage. He mourned the loss, but carried on, because he had a mission. The Righteous Man was to be rescued. And he _was_ rescued. He was picked up, his soul shining brighter than nay soul before it, brighter than Castiel's own Grace. And the soul clung to him as he rose.

_You are beautiful._ The righteous man had said.

_What do you see when you look at me? _Castiel had asked.

The answer was perfect.

_I see _you_. _

_I see messy black hair, and really blue eyes. _

_I see a wrinkled suit and a lopsided tie. _

_I hear a deep voice from a gravelly throat._

_I hear flapping wings and a noisy trench coat._

_I see glossy black feathers and perfect wings._

_I see a large coat, on an _angel,_ of all things._

_I see _you_._

_And you are beautiful. _

The righteous man rose from perdition, and he forgot what he said, but Castiel never did.

So when Dean asked Castiel why he always wore the trench coat, Castiel simply shrugged, said _I don't know, I like it_ and Dean went back to doing his research, satisfied with that answer.

Castiel didn't tell him, never would, but he knew the reason.

Because somebody told him that he was beautiful.

Because somebody always seemed to want to run his hands through Castiel's messy hair.

Because somebody would always stare into Castiel's sapphire eyes with their own jade ones.

Because somebody would always straighten out Castiel's tie with confident hands and a smile on their face.

Because somebody would always look upon Castiel in awe whenever his voice was at its deepest.

Because somebody marveled at the blackness of Castiel's wings instead of being repulsed.

Because somebody had clutched onto his trench coat while he lifted them away from hell.

Because the _righteous man_ said that Castiel was _beautiful_.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, yeah, it's destiel. Calm yourselves you crazy fangirls. Want to vent all your feels? Leave a review, I've heard that that usually helps. :) **_~Sammy_


End file.
